


I Think We're Alone Now

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, MackElenaSTW Challenge, Secret Relationship, because they are in love, director Mack, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: What happens when Mack and Elena get a second alone without the prying eyes of the rest of the team.  Season 6.





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the MackElena Spin the Wheel Challenge for the reverse prompt "very in love couple has to pretend they are not actually together." I haven't seen the first episode yet, but from what I heard I needed to preemptively fix things. So I'm going to assume this is what actually happens no matter what happens in canon. I'll be over here if anyone wants to join me :)
> 
> Thanks to @blancasplayground for making all of my words better <3

Mack let his eyes follow her as she interacted with the team. She moved around the base like it was her home, far more at ease than he felt. Even though they had agreed it was for the best, it didn’t make it any easier. The fact that it was the right thing to do just made him resent his new role. But with Coulson gone and Daisy, Jemma, Piper, and Davis looking for Fitz, he didn’t have many allies. 

Being in a relationship with Elena was a liability at this point. He needed her out there getting close to the new recruits instead of spending time with him. He needed to know where his agents’ loyalties were, and that wasn’t information they’d be willing to share with him. 

But they might share it with her. Which is why he was currently caressing her with his eyes instead of his hands like he wanted to. 

And they kept pretending. Kept pretending they weren’t together. Kept pretending it wasn’t killing him to watch her gain the trust of the new agents May had helped him recruit. Kept pretending he wasn’t in love with her. 

Letting his eyes linger for just a second longer on the curve of her hip as she took her turn sparring, he turned his attention back to strategizing for their upcoming mission. Director of SHIELD was a job he never wanted — though he couldn’t walk away now, not with things the way they were. If Turbo was out there, Jemma would find him. And when they got back...well, when they came home maybe he’d finally be able to leave SHIELD and settle down. 

But for now he had to accept that being director was much harder than he had anticipated and he needed to focus on figuring out what to do next.

* * *

Mack was still working — hunched over his desk — when the door clicked open and a figure slipped in from the darkened hallway. 

“Who’s there?” he called. “Yo-Yo?”

“Not much of a guess, Turtleman,” Elena said, “unless you have other women sneaking in here in the middle of the night?”

“The middle of the night?” he asked, glancing at the clock. “Not again.”

“You are working too hard, mi amor.”

Elena moved behind him and before he could protest her fingers started rubbing his shoulders, releasing the tension in his muscles. The sensation was a little different than before, the feeling of cool metal through his shirt easing his stress a little more, and he let himself relax in a way he couldn’t do around anyone else. Mack knew she wasn’t completely at ease with the prosthetics yet and his heart swelled a little at the trust between them that she was willing to do this.

“Any update?”

“The new recruits seem okay. No tragic backstories that left them with a thirst for revenge against SHIELD.”

Mack lifted his head. “That is oddly specific.”

Elena quirked her lips. “Just being thorough.”

She moved her hands over his back and started massaging the knot there, her mechanical fingers firm through his shirt both soothing him and also fueling his desire to have her closer. 

Turning his chair, he pulled her onto his lap. “Miss you.”

“You see me every day,” she teased, pressing her lips to his jaw. 

“Seeing you from across the room isn’t the same as having you here.”

“I’m here now,” she said, turning to straddle his thighs. 

There was a low moan and Mack realized it was coming from him. 

“Elena.”

“Hmmm?” 

She was dropping kisses on his ear and jaw while moving her hips against him, and it was fair to say she was driving him crazy. As she had no doubt intended to do. 

“The door—“

The air around him shifted and he smiled.

“Locked,” she answered and resumed the slow torture she was putting him through. 

Mack turned his head to capture her lips. He tried to be gentle, but longing made it hard to hold back. Elena seemed to have no such concerns. 

He was drowning in her kiss and he let himself be swept away, her tongue sliding into his mouth as his hands found their way into her hair. 

She shifted against him and then stilled. 

“Did you hear that?”

He honestly hadn’t heard anything, too caught up in her to notice anything else. 

But then he heard it. Voices in the hallway. Apparently they weren’t the only two still awake on the base after all. 

“I should go,” she whispered in his ear. 

He held her tighter, suddenly desperate to hold onto this moment. He had seen too many of his friends lose each other — or lose everything else to stay together. 

“We won’t have to hide forever,” she said softly, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I won’t do it.”

He smiled then. Nothing stopped Elena when she put her mind to it, not even him. And that was one of the reasons why he loved her. 

“I know. And I promise that as soon as they bring Fitz back everything is going to change again.”

“It better, Turtleman,” she said lightly, disentangling herself from his embrace. 

“See you tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’ll be here,” she tossed over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. “I love you,” she said more quietly. 

“Te quiero mucho.”

And then she was gone. 

Mack turned back to the reports on his desk and sighed. It was going to be another long night. He could keep going for as long as it took as long as she was still there. 

But as soon as the rest of the team returned, it was time to finally move on — to move forward. No more sneaking around and looking for stolen moments when they could be alone. 

That was something to decide another day. For now, it would be figuring out this next mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
